And the Winner of the Golden Oreo is
by SkysFireLady15
Summary: When Stargirl and Supergirl decide to add a little, well, a lot of caffeine to Lightanimal's lava, things turn upside down. I would like to thank Lady Jaye1 for the Golden Oreo idea!
1. Chapter 1

I sat back and took a long drink of my lava. It was my second bottle today. I drained it and started to feel a weird buzz. Then, everything froze. I ran around the Watch Tower, wondering what was going on.

Seeing that everyone was frozen, I decided to take advantage or if. I raced back to the mess hall, poured a glass of Kryptionian alcohol, then raced over to the Boy Scout. I pried open his hand and placed the glass in it.

On his other hand, I pressed down all the fingers except for the middle one. Then, I found Shayera, and placed her in front of Clark. I then found Diana and Batman and placed them with their lips touching. Fire and Flash I placed in Flash's bedroom, lights dark and door closed.

I found the robotic Oreo that I had made and placed it in front of J'onn. I then raced around the Tower playing other pranks on people (to lazy to type all of them XD).

I sat down in my seat just as the world unfroze. Soon, all you could hear was yells of "Lightanimal! I'm going to kill you!"

I grinned, and thought _Blame Stargirl and Supergirl for putting caffeine in my lava!_

**_Two Weeks Later Date: April 1__st __Golden Oreo Award_**

"And the winner of the Golden Oreo Award is..." J'onn paused. "Lightanimal, for her prank including two bottles of caffeinated lava, extreme hyperness, Kryptionian alcohol, and a robotic Oreo cookie." He said the Oreo part through clenched teeth. He had chased the Oreo all over the Watch Tower. Shayera had tried to hit Clark with her mace when she saw him giving her the Finger. Diana, Bruce, Flash and Fire tried to hunt me down and hurt me. I stayed away from the Watch Tower for days, watching the actives through the security cameras. I bowed to everyone as I walked up to receive the Oreo.

"I would like to thank Supergirl and Stargirl for putting the caffeine in my lava," I said, grinning. No one knew that part of the story yet. Everyone turned on them.

"It was Kara's idea!" Stargirl yelled, dashing away.

"Was not!" she yelled back.

"Who got the caffeine in the first place?"

"You."

"Oh, right."


	2. Chapter 2

Batman glared at the two young women. "The Founding Members, minus Lightanimal, have decided your punishment. First, you must wash all the Javelins, the Batwing, and Diana's Invisible Jet.

"Second, Black Canary, Huntress, and Vigilante have all asked that you clean their motorcycles. Shining Knight's horse, Winged Victory, needs grooming and the tack cleaned. Understand?"

Supergirl sighed. "Yes, Batman. We'll get started right away. Right, Courtney?"

Stargirl nodded. "Right." They walked off, feet dragging. Once they were out of earshot, Stargirl turned to Supergirl. "I told you it was a bad idea! Lighty was bound to notice!"

"I thought she would be to hyper to bother!" Supergirl sighed. "Come on, we'd better get this over with."

Stargirl nodded, and they made their way to the hanger. Cleaning supplies were already there, and they set to work. Ten hours later, the Batwing and Javelin were sparkling. They did have some trouble with Diana's Invisible Jet, but Lightanimal was nice enough to assist them in finding it.

Soon, they were back on Earth in Black Canary's garage, cleaning her bike. Dinah hovered nearby, worried for her baby. Helena and Greg did the same when the two young, female heroes washed their bikes.

Shining Knight leaned on the wall next to his winged horse, petting it's nose (A/N: I have no idea if Winged Victory is a mare, stallion, or gelding, so I'm calling it an it) while Supergirl groomed it, and Stargirl cleaned the tack. They had decided that Supergirl would groom, since she grew up on a farm.

Supergirl stood back and examined her handiwork. "There!" she said proudly. The winged horse's white coat and feathers gleamed in the dim light.

Stargirl stood. "I'm done, too!" she announced.

Shinning Knight nodded. "Many thanks, m'ladies. Winged Victory has never look so shinny."

They bowed to the knight. "Thank you, Shinning Knight. Try not get it dirty," Supergirl joked.

"J'onn, beam us up. We're done," Stargirl said. They disappeared in a blue beam of light. Batman was waiting for them when they arrived.

"Well done, girls. I have gotten good reviews from every person you helped. Now, go get some rest."

"Thanks, Bats," Stargirl said in relief. They started to walk off, but were interrupted by Batman.

"I hope you two learned a lesson."

The two girls looked at each other.

"Oh, we did," Stargirl said.

"Make sure the light is off when we add caffeine to Lighty's drink."


End file.
